Rise of the Master Assassin
by EnigmaticAssassin
Summary: The year is 1826, and the Assassin Council has tasked Master Assassin Francois Charles Dorian with the assassination of a leader who leads a group of thugs who have been terrorizing the Tuileries district in Paris. Does Francois have what it takes to succeed in his first mission as a Master Assassin? Please read and review!


I sat at the table inside of my sleeping quarters, with a quill in my hand and a piece of parchment on the table in front of me. A candle burned to my left, as I ran my hands through my red hair.

 _Damn it Francois,_ I thought, as I dropped my quill to the table. _Mother taught you how to write poetry, now write!_

I let out a deep breath, and looked over to see my hidden blade sitting to my right. I had acquired the blade from my father, Arno, when I attained the status of Master Assassin three years ago. It was a blade that my father himself had used in his early years as an Assassin, and it has not lost its bite. I picked up the blade and bracer, and examined it for the trigger mechanism. After a few moments, the blade sprung out, and caught me off guard. I chuckled to myself, and returned the blade to the bracer. I then heard a knock on my door. I turned around to see a young woman with long brown hair, dressed in a white blouse and brown breeches standing in the doorway. That young woman was Juliette Marie Dorian, my younger sister.

"Hello, Francois." Juliette greeted, with a smile. "The Council wishes to speak with you."

I returned a smile to my sister.

"Thank you, Juliette." I replied, as I grabbed my hidden blade, and slid it onto my left wrist. "I shall go see them at once."

Juliette stopped me before my door.

"Francois, there is something else I have to tell you." Juliette stated nervously.

"What is it?" I asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm nervous about my mission with Mother tomorrow." Juliette said, with the nervous tone still in her voice. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Juliette." I replied. "I was the same way when I went on my first mission with Father six years ago. All you have to do is block the fear from your mind, and focus on the task at hand. It is the only way you will succeed tomorrow."

Juliette flashed me a smile.

"Thank you, Francois." Juliette said, as she gave me a large hug, wrapping her arms around my waist. I returned the hug, and patted her on the back. Juliette let go of me, smiled, and walked down the hall to her quarters. I smiled, closed the door to my quarters, and walked to the Great Hall. The long walk to the Great Hall was lit up by torches, and red banners, which bore our insignia on them. Some of them looking brand new, and some of them have seen better days.

 _I remember Mother telling me that some of these banners have been hanging here for over seven hundred years,_ I thought, as I made my way up the stairs. Once I got up to the top of the stairs, I turned to my left to see the members of the French Assassin Council. To my left sat Bettina Percee, my Mother's first apprentice, and Sophie Trenet, the longest serving member of the Council. To Trenet's left sat my parents, Arno Dorian and Elise de la Serre. Mother looked up at me, and smiled.

"Hello, Francois." Elise greeted me. "It seems that you have received Juliette's message."

I nodded my head back at my mother. Trenet looked up at me.

"Monsieur Dorian." Trenet stated sternly. "The Council has a task for you."

"What is this said task?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Trenet turned over to Bettina.

"Francois." Bettina said, as I turned to face her. "The Council has received word of a cult of barbaric butchers terrorizing the Tuileries district. It is believed that their headquarters are located underneath the district in the Catacombs."

"There, you will find their leader." Arno stated. "Assassinate their leader, and bring him to justice."

I nodded my head.

"Francois. The Council tasks you with going to the Tuileries, and bringing their leader to justice." Trenet stated, with a nod of her head. "Do you accept?"

"Consider it done." I replied, with a grin and a flick of my hidden blade.

The four members of the Council all nodded their heads at me at the same time, as I exited the Great Hall. I returned to my quarters to grab my Cutlass. I then quietly closed the door behind me, let out a deep breath, and exited the headquarters.

I made the long climb up the stairs to activate the hidden door. I pulled down on the switch, which in turn activated the hidden door. I smiled when it fully opened, revealing the inside of the Sainte-Chappelle Cathedral. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, I looked around to see that the once beautiful cathedral bore the scars of the Revolution, with shattered stained glass windows and graffiti adorning the walls. I nodded my head with disapproval as I walked through the main corridor. Arriving at the main door of the Cathedral, I pushed the door open forcefully, and walked through, exposing me to the late evening sun. I turned to my right, and made my way towards the district of Tuileries, with my objective in mind.

I arrived at the Tuileries district a half-hour later, according to my pocket watch. From what I could see of the district, it was heavily crowded, especially for the evening. I looked up to the domed roof at the center of the palace.

 _I could use a better view of the area,_

I thought, as I approached the base of the palace. I stopped, and took a running start. Approaching the building, I leaped up and reached for the lowest ledge. Upon grabbing it, I continued to reach for the nearest ledge and climb up, just like my father had taught me. Before I knew it, I made it up to the roof of the Tuileries Palace. I walked up to the edge, and looked around the district. After a few moments of scouring the area, I saw something that caught my eye. A red-haired brute pummeling an innocent citizen. I looked to my left, and spied a haystack. After letting out a deep breath, I performed a Leap of Faith, with high precision. I exited the haystack in a hurry, and rushed towards the citizen in distress. Nearing the brute, I slowed down so he couldn't hear my footsteps. I stood behind him, and tapped on his shoulder.

"Ahem."

The brute turned around to meet my fist landing flush with his left cheek. He grasped his cheek in pain, as I kicked his knee out from under him. I unsheathed my hidden blade, and held it up to his chin.

"What do you intend to get out of beating this citizen?" I asked sternly.

"I was only trying to silence him!" the brute pleaded. "Boss' orders!"

I rolled my eyes.

"By beating him to a pulp?" I questioned. "Where is your boss?"

"I will never tell!" the brute retorted.

"Tell me, or this blade will end up in your throat." I replied, as I inched my blade towards his throat.

"Down in the catacombs! Down in the catacombs! Northeast of here!" the brute exclaimed frantically. "Are you happy?"

I responded with my right fist, knocking him unconscious.

"Yes, I am." I replied, dusting myself off. I turned my attention to the citizen, who was smiling happily at me.

"Thank you, liberator!" the man said, as he shook my hand. "What is your name?"

"My name is Francois Charles Dorian." I replied, with a bow of my head. "What is your name, and why was this man after you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My name is Jean-Francis Albertine." he replied, also bowing his head. "I was out here, asking people if they had seen my missing daughter. This thug caught wind of me, and would have beaten me to death, had it not been for you."

I cocked my head, while maintaining eye contact with him.

"What is your daughter's name?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Her name is Marie." Jean-Francis replied, scratching the back of his head. "If you find her during your travels, please bring her back home. Our home is just east of here, near the Hotel de Ville."

I nodded my head, and flashed a half smile, as I began to make my way to the catacomb entrance.

"Thank you, Francois!" I heard Jean-Francis shout from behind me. I nodded my head, and carried on towards my destination.

After a short walk, I found the catacomb entrance.

 _All right, let's find the leader, and let's end the treachery,_ I thought, as I descended down into the depths of the catacombs. As I walked further down the stairs, a smell of putrefaction filled the air. I had to hold my hand over my mouth and nose to save myself from throwing up.

 _Where is the leader of these cutthroats?_ I thought, every time I would pass an opening to a new pathway. _These catacombs go on forever._

I continued to wander through the catacombs, until I heard the crack of a whip, followed by piercing feminine scream.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered, as I heard another ear-splitting scream. "I'd better investigate."

I followed the screams until I arrived at an open room to my left. I quickly darted behind cover, and peeked my head around the corner. Two thugs, each with whips in their hands, assaulting a defenseless, bloodied brown-haired young woman. Her exposed back was a mess of bloody lacerations. _Marie. Oh my God._

"Your father sought to reveal the location of our hideout!" A thug shouted, as his whip cracked across her flesh.

"It would have brought our plans down, and the Tuileries with it!" the second thug roared, as his whip slashed across her back. The young woman screamed out in pain, and was shedding tears. "Our city cannot be pure with people like him in it!"

"This will finally shut your old man up!" the first thug exclaimed, raising his whip to deliver the final blow.

 _Here goes._ I quickly grabbed the first thug's wrist and twisted it, causing him to drop his whip. He turned around to introduce his throat to my hidden blade. Enraged by what he just saw, the second thug raised his whip towards me. I managed to catch his arm before his whip landed, and stabbed him in the stomach, and then his throat. His body slumped to the ground, dead. I let out a deep breath, and turned my attention to the weeping woman to my right. I knelt down beside her, and used my hidden blade to cut the rope binding her hands. Upon her hands being free, she covered her breasts, and fell into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Marie Albertine?" I asked.

"...who are you?" Marie asked, in between heavy breaths.

"My name is Francois Charles Dorian." I replied. "Your father sent me to bring you home."

Marie showed a pained smile, as I picked her up and carried her in my arms. After navigating my way through the catacombs, I finally reached the exit. I looked down, and saw a note sticking out of one of her pockets. I snatched the note from her pocket, and placed it in the pocket of my breeches. As I walked through the streets, the people walking by me, returning looks of concern and disgust, because they thought Marie was dead in my arms.

I looked down to Marie's stomach, and watched it rise up and down.

 _She's still alive. Stop it with the disgusting looks._

As I carried on walking towards her home, I noticed Marie had wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled, and let out a deep breath.

 _There's the Hotel de Ville._ I thought, as I looked up to the elegant facade. _Her home should be around here somewhere._

Marie life's up her right arm, and pointed behind me. I turned around to see her home. I crossed the street, and walked up to the door. I cleared my throat, and knocked. Her mother answered the door.

"Who are you...MARIE!" Her mother exclaimed. "Jean-Francis! She's home!"

Jean-Francis peeked his head around the corner, and smiled upon seeing me.

"Francois! You brought her home!" He exclaimed. "Come in!"

I walked into their living room, and laid Marie on her stomach, exposing her back. Her mother grimaced at Marie's wounds.

"They're still fresh." I stated.

"That they are." Her mother replied. "Jean-Francis! Would you be able to get me a pail of water and a clean sponge please?"

Jean-Francis nodded his head, and went to go fetch the requested items. Her mother turned to me.

"You found her like this?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"I did, down in the catacombs." I replied sternly. "Two thugs were beating her mercilessly, until I intervened. The thugs spoke of coming after you and Marie, for wanting to reveal their true motives."

"Jacques Aramand's thugs." Her mother replied.

"How do you know of them?" I asked, sounding confused.

"They've been harassing Jean-Francis and the Tuileries district for weeks." She replied, kneeling down beside Marie, moving her brown hair away from her back. "Jean-Francis wanted to expose them and their hideout location, and in return, they kidnap Marie in order to silence him. Why do you ask?"

"Aramand is a target." I replied, as I knelt down as well. Jean-Francis returned with the pail of water and a sponge. He set it down beside his wife.

"Here you are, Mirabella." He replied, with a bow of his head. Mirabella soaked the sponge in the water, and dabbed it on Marie's back, causing her to groan in pain. I winced every time she groaned. I let out a deep breath, and approached Jean-Francis.

"What can you tell me about these thugs that beset your daughter, and their leader, Jacques Aramand?"

Jean-Francis returned a look of slight anger.

"Bastards, they are." He replied coolly. "Aramand is being paid off by men who bear red crosses to cause hell for the Tuileries, and eventually all of Paris."

 _Templars,_ I thought.

"Do you know where Aramand can be found?" I asked, eager for an answer.

"I actually happened upon the entrance to his headquarters entirely by accident." He stated. "The entrance is by the sewer entrance down along the Seine, by the Palace. Since I knew where his headquarters were, he went to great lengths to silence me, sending his thugs out to harass me, even had the gall to go as far as kidnapping and beating my only daughter."

I held my hand up politely, telling him not to worry.

"Thank you." I replied, shaking his hand. "I best be off. Time to pay that son of a bitch a visit."

"Godspeed, Francois!" I heard both Jean-Francis and Mirabella shout. I turned around, smiled, and walked out their front door, closing it behind me. I pulled out the letter I had found in Marie's pocket. It was still stained with her blood. I opened it, and began to read.

 _Men,_

 _That arrogant prick Jean-Francis Albertine knows the location of out hideout. Silence him. Capture his daughter, and beat her within an inch of her life, and tell him that we will kill her if you keep making noise. It will be the only way to silence him. I do not care how you do it, all I want is that man silent, and out hideout location a secret again._

 _May the Father of Understanding guide you,_

 _Jacques Aramand_

I folded up the letter, and tucked it into the pocket of my breeches.

 _Monsters. Absolute monsters._ I thought, as I began to walk back towards the Tuileries, with vengeance for Marie on my mind.

I arrived at the Tuileries Gardens at around nine-thirty, with darkness and gloomy skies above my head. Surprisingly, there was still a fair amount of people roaming around the Gardens at this time of night.

 _Sounds like a thing Juliette would do when she was younger,_ I said to myself, followed by a chuckle. _She would always get lost out here, and Mother would always task me with finding her._

I began my walk to the other end of the Gardens. I could feel the cool air coming up from the Seine, indicating that I was close to my destination. I found the nearest set of stairs leading to the shoreline. Upon reaching the shore, I began to scour the area for sewer entrances. Not far from where the Place de la Revolution was above, I found the sewer entrance below, guarded by a pair of thugs. I pulled a smoke bomb off of my belt, and tossed it towards them. I could hear them choking on the smoke, their coughs sounding ever so hoarse. I held my breath, and leaped towards the goon to my right. My Hidden Blade met his heart, which killed him instantly. The other one was flailing his arms wildly in the smoke, trying to clear it away from his face. He died trying, as my Hidden Blade met his throat. As soon as the smoke disappated, I dusted my shoulder off, and made my way into the sewers.

Upon entry, the sewers reeked of human waste and death, enough for me to pull my undershirt over my nose to block out the acrid smell.

 _How can these cretins live in this environment?_ I thought, as I carried on deeper into the sewers. I heard two voices ahead of me. I quickly took cover, and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Word has reached me that the Albertine girl escaped our possession." The first voice stated angrily.

"That sure would have silenced that wretch she calls a father." The second voice replied.

"Let us bring Aramand the bad news, and here's hoping he can set the path straight again." The first voice ordered. "Where are all the others?"

"They are out purifying this city of evil." The second voice replied, as I continued to follow, darting behind cover at every turn. I peeked my head around from where I was, and saw my target. Jacques Aramand.

"Sir." The first voice greeted their leader. "Marie Albertine has escaped our custody, and her means of escape is unknown."

"YOU FOOLS!" Jacques roared. "You had one job! To silence Jean-Francis, and you failed to do that! I want you two to bring her to me personally. I don't care how you do it. GO!"

The two men nodded their heads, and turned around.

 _I can't let them do it,_ I thought, as I pulled out two throwing knives. _Time to seize the day, Francois._

I released my two throwing knives, aiming at the two men. Both knives landed flush between the eyes, and the two men fell backwards, dead. Jacques got up from his chair, and looked around the room.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Jacques shouted, as his voice echoes throughout the sewer lair.

I pulled my hood up, and stood in the open.

"Francois Dorian. Assassin Scum. I knew you'd come." He muttered upon seeing me.

"You kidnapped an innocent young woman, just to cover up your plans, like a coward." I roared back. "Why?"

Jacques laughed boldly.

"Some words are not meant for you, Assassin." He stated, as he came down to face me, sword drawn. I drew my sword in retaliation. "Those words are meant for Alexandre Michel."

He roared, and before I knew it, we locked swords. Jacques got the upper hand early in the fight, knocking my on my ass several times before I could land a solid strike on him. After I landed my first strike, he knocked me down again.

"Come on, Francois! Fight me! Challenge me!" He shouted. "Imagine if we did the things we did to poor Marie to your sister!"

I pictured my sister, with her back covered in lacerations. I growled fiercely, and squinted my eyes.

 _Nobody messes with my sister. Especially pigs like you._

I let out a battle cry, and attacked Jacques with all I had, ranging from short strikes to lunging blows. Jacques was trying his hardest to parry all of my blows, until I dodged an attack of his. I rolled behind him, and l slashed his back three times with my sword. He screamed out in pain, and fell to his knees. I unsheathed my Hidden Blade, and thrust it into the back of his neck, cranked the blade upwards into his brain, and pulled my blade out of his neck. His body fell to the ground, dead. I gently rolled his body over, and closed his eyes.

"Repose en Paix" I whispered, as I swiped a white handkerchief through his neck wound, which was still bleeding. I got up from my knees, and began to walk through the sewer tunnels. As I arrived at the end of the tunnel, I could see the moonlight reflecting off of the Seine. I smiled upon arriving at the exit of their hideout. I turned to my left, towards the Assassin Headquarters. But, I turned my whole body further to the left, towards the Tuileries Palace, and began to walk in that direction.

 _I should check up on Marie._

I arrived at the Albertine household at around ten-thirty, after looking at my pocket watch. I looked up to see Jean-Francis, smiling at me, with a jug of beer in his hand.

"Francois!" Jean-Francis exclaimed. "So good to see you! Marie is waiting in the living room over there."

He pointed towards the living room, where I saw Marie sitting on the couch. I smiled, and felt a rush come over me as I saw her long brown hair looking incredibly elegant. She was wearing a white frilly blouse, and black breeches. She patted at the empty spot beside her. I walked up to the empty spot, and sat beside her.

"You were gone quite awhile, Francois." Marie began, sounding a lot better than she did before. "Did you find the men who harassed our family?"

I clasped my hands together, as she patted me on the back.

"Yes. Jacques Aramand is dead. His goons will no longer be pestering you and your family." I replied confidently. I looked over to her back. "How are your lacerations?"

Marie let out a deep breath, and pulled her blouse partway down, just enough for me to see the top two lacerations starting to scab.

"It looks as if they are getting better." I stated happily. She smiled at me rather romantically.

"Yes, my mother has been tending to my wounds with the best of care." She said, with the same romantic smile on her face.

"Well I am glad to hear..." I began, before Marie wrapped her hands around my head, and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss, which lasted for several seconds.

"You're more than welcome to stay here for the evening, my hero." Marie said, as she got up from the couch, and began luring me seductively towards. I returned an interested half smile as I followed her. As I arrived, I watched as she gently laid herself down on her bed. With a single finger, she beckoned me to her bed. I took off my weapon belt and pouches, peeled off my overcoat, slid my Hidden Blade off, and crawled into her bed, to spend some time with her before we both drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning, and looked over to my left, to see Marie not in the bed. I smiled, and rolled out of bed. I grabbed my overcoat, and slid it on, and did up the buttons. I slid my hidden blade on my right wrist, and did up the fasteners. I grabbed my belt and my sword, and put them on around my waist as I walked out the door, to see Marie sitting on the couch in the living area, sipping on a cup of tea. She flashed a smile upon seeing me. I sat down beside her.

"Where are your parents, Marie?" I asked, looking around the sunlit room.

"They are out at the marketplace. Why do you ask?"

"It's weird not seeing them here." I replied.

"Their runs to the marketplace are daily." Marie chimed in happily.

"I wish I could say that." I replied, with a smile. "My parents were training themselves, and training me to become who I am."

"Training you to do what, Francois?" Marie asked, sounding puzzled.

I let out a sigh.

"I'll tell you what, Marie." I replied, still smiling. "Meet me at the Cafe Theatre on Ile-da-la-Cite, and I will tell you everything."

Marie smiled, and kissed me on the cheek.

"I will see you there, Francois." Marie replied, as I got up from the couch, and began to walk towards the door.

"See you then, Marie!" I exclaimed, and blew a kiss back to her. I smiled as she blushed. "Take care!"

I opened the door, only to be greeted by the high noon sun. I pulled up my hood to shield my eyes from the sun, and began the long walk back to Cafe Theatre.

I arrived at the Assassin headquarters in the late afternoon. Walking in, I turned to my right to see Juliana Trenet, Juliette's closest friend, focusing on her sword combat with Mentor Bettina Percee. As soon as she saw me, she smiled and waved, and continued to resume her training. I made my way up the left flight of stairs, and turned to my left to enter the Great Hall, where I saw my father and Sophie Trenet, sitting at the table, conversing. My father turned his head towards me when I entered.

"Hello Francois. Welcome back." My father greeted me. "Were you successful in eliminating the leader of those thugs?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, My target's name was Jacques Aramand."

"Very good." He replied, smiling after hearing. "You didn't come back here last night. Why?"

I cleared my throat.

"During the mission, I saved a young woman named Marie Albertine from a severe lashing." I stated, sitting down before my father. "I brought her back to her home, and spent the night with her."

Arno nodded his head, and smiled.

"Where is Juliette?" I asked, looking for an answer. "I need to speak with her."

Sophie Trenet walked into the room after hearing my question.

"Juliette has left with your mother to assassinate the chief Templar of the Tuileries."

I turned my attention over to her.

"Who is the chief Templar of the Tuileries?" I asked, sounding quite confused.

"Alexandre Michel." Trenet retorted. "He will be the first target to fall to Juliette's blade. But for now, you should rest."

 _Alexandre Michel, the boss of my target, Jacques Aramand. Pretty bold to send Mother and Juliette after him,_ I thought, as I nodded my head, and heeded her order. I exited the Great Hall, and made my way down the flight of stairs to my right. I smiled again as I walked by Mentor Bettina, as she was training Juliana in unarmed combat this time. Upon making it to my sleeping quarters, I unfastened the fasteners on my Hidden Blade, and put it in my nightstand. I turned to my left to see a note on my bedside. I picked the note up and began to read it.

 _Francois,_

 _Wish myself and Mother the best of luck as we set out for the Tuileries district, with hopes to eliminate Chief Templar Alexandre Michel from Paris for good. By the time you read this, Mother and I will probably be there, surveying the area. I can't wait to share stories of how successful the mission went, and what it was like to kill with my Hidden Blade for the first time._

 _I can't wait to see you when I return._

 _Your sister,_

 _Juliette M. Dorian._

I smiled after reading the note, and put it in the pocket of my breeches.

 _Good luck, Youngblood._ I thought, as I undid the buttons on my overcoat, and hung it up on the back of my door. I walked up to my bed, and sat down. I kicked my feet up onto my bed, and gently closed my eyes, eagerly waiting Juliette's return home.


End file.
